FNaF World - Update 0
I have been a fan of the "Five Nights at Freddy's" games since it first came out. At first I thought it was just a bunch of overhyped garbage, but when I actually looked into it I was hooked instantly. I had all the games 100% completed, and I had tons of merchandise, which I decorated my computer stand with. I was going through a very hard time in my life, but FNaF brought me comfort, especially Five Nights at Freddy's World, or FNaF World for short. FNaF World is a cutesy RPG where you can play as all the characters, or "animatronics", a far cry from the rest of the series. It was panned at the start, but the cool thing was Scott Cawthon (the creator) kept updating it, making it better and better. I enjoyed it from the start. The cute characters, the bright colors, and the sheer positivity of it all was my drug, it hid the pain in my life. I played it obsessively, going through all nine worlds over and over again, collecting the 48 characters over and over again, and fighting for hours and hours. FNaF World was my safe space. But after what happened, what HE did, I can never look at FNaF World, or anything related to Five Nights at Freddy's again. I was browsing GameJolt, looking for some FNaF fangames (I had already played all the good ones), and I saw that FNaF World had updated again! It was under Scott's official, confirmed GameJolt account, of course. I examined it and it said it was Update 0, which was pretty weird, considering it should have been Update 3 or something. But with Five Nights at Freddy's, you never know, so I didn't expect anything suspicious. I downloaded it. It was much bigger than the previous updates. I was very excited! Scott must have added some really good stuff this time. I waited anxiously as Update 0 slowly but surely downloaded itself onto my computer. Suddenly, I got a blue screen. Ughhhhh! My computer was crappy, but it didn't usually do this. I pounded the desk in anger. I hastily restarted the PC. When the desktop came up, I saw the FNaF World icon, but instead of the titular character's innocent and happy face, he looked sad and grimaced. The colors were paler. The name was "fnaf_world_update_0.exe". This was pretty weird, but as Update 2 ended on a dark note, this wasn't very surprising. I double-clicked the icon and waited. It was taking a long time for the game to start up. After around eight minutes, my screen went black as the game started. The title slid across the screen much slower than it usually did, and it was in a different, creepy font. The slew of characters that then rose out of the title had fearful expressions, far from the happy-go-lucky faces they usually had. And instead of the bright sky background, it was a dark, stormy, raincloud background. Okay, this was pretty creepy. I was prepping myself for some jumpscares, FNaF's chief way of scaring the player. I selected my profile and went to the character selection screen. Which was all empty, except for the eight characters you start out with. Ugh! I still had my own profile, but I lost my characters! I was very upset, considering some characters like Mr. Chipper, Spring Bonnie, and Coffee were extremely hard to get. But since this was a new update, I just went with it. I selected my two parties and started the game. Every time you do anything major, such as change characters or enter a new location, a loading screen appears. It has the model of a random character and some text to go with it. For example, Classic Freddy would appear with "Back to basics!" above him as you waited for the game to load. However, this time, it was different. Instead of the blue background, it was pitch-black. Classic Freddy was looking directly at me, instead of sideways like he usually does. And instead of his usual text, it said "Don't trust him.". Okaaay. This was probably a hint or something. This game now definitely had a much darker tone, even after Update 2. My entire screen went bright-red, and a piercing, high-pitched noise erupted from my speakers. I rushed to mute them. A few seconds later, my screen was back to normal, with Freddy in the overworld at Fazbear Hills. Fredbear was down the path, he gave you objectives. I went to him. "I can't talk now... Meet me at Choppy's Woods and go alone," he said ominously. I tried waiting at the end of his message to see if Fredbear Plush would appear with his secret message, but nothing happened. I clicked "OK" and the loading screen appeared yet again. It was Classic Foxy with "I'm sorry. Will you miss me?" He was facing me just like Freddy the last time, and he looked like he was going to cry. The game resumed normally, with Freddy still at Fazbear Hills and Fredbear gone. I went into battle. I had Classic Freddy, Classic Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Classic Foxy in my first party, with Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Classic Chica, and Mangle in my second. You could switch parties at anytime, or when your first team is killed. We got into a few battles on the way to Choppy's Woods, and eventually we encountered JJ, a character you could unlock by beating. We won easily, and I went to the character selection menu to put her in my team. You can only have four characters per team, and we had eight characters total, so someone had to go. I got rid of Toy Freddy. He is easily the most useless character in the entire game. He doesn't have any good attacks, and he can't heal or debuff either. He was even more worthless than Phantom Freddy, a character who can't even directly attack. So I kicked him out and replaced him with JJ. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I seen the expression on Toy Freddy's icon change, but I exited the menu too quickly to look further. I got another loading screen, as usual. It was Toy Bonnie. "It must hurt to not be loved." These quotes were getting pretty disturbing, but nothing very unusual happened yet. We returned to the overworld. We went into Choppy's Woods, but right where Fredbear would usually be, was his dismantled corpse. Shocked, I went up to it. It changed to the little talking cutscene. Freddy had a look of horror on his face. Fredbear had been torn in half and all of his limbs were ripped off. Given the characters are robots, this wasn't as gory as you may imagine, but it was still very disturbing and shocking. "SAVE YOURSELF" was written in black liquid, supposedly oil, beside his corpse. After around ten minutes, Freddy slowly walked away, sobbing. The overworld was different now. The Dusting Fields were dark grey instead of white. The melancholic tone if its theme was slowed down and had a much lower pitch, making it sound even more depressing. It seemed even Freddy himself was greyer and moving slower. I noticed he was weeping as he walked. Then I heard a sound. It was the sound the game makes when a character falls in battle. But nothing else happened after it. I shrugged it off and encountered a random enemy. I switched to Team 2 to check up on them. JJ had her torso torn open and was missing a leg. I gulped. Not even my team was immune to whatever monster was killing these people. I quickly finished the battle. And then it suddenly went into an Atari-style minigame. Bonnie was in the pizzeria which was the main focus of the first two games. It looked torn-down. I walked him around, navigating through rats and puddles of water. I went through several halls. There was a door with stairs leading down. I went down them, and instead of rats and water, it was giant spiders and blood. A small little word-bubble came out of Bonnie's mouth, saying "Foxy?". He repeated it every ten seconds or so. We walked through the claustrophobic basement, which was filled with spare parts and animatronic endoskeletons. There was an entry with no door, pitch-black inside. Bonnie went inside. Inside was Foxy's rotten corpse. It was decayed with some endoskeleton obviously visible. Bonnie took a deep breath, though it was hard to make out in 4-bit graphics. It ended, with red, glowing, 4-bit font letters saying "I WAS GOOD TOO" blaring out of complete darkness. Then it went back to the overworld, Dusting Fields again. I checked the character selection screen. I went over Classic Foxy. His eyes were blank, he was lying on the floor, and his endoskeleton was visible, just like in the minigame. Foxy was dead. His icon was faded and I could not select him. I hovered over JJ and saw it was the same with her. Toy Freddy was missing, his icon just disappeared. I gulped. I hoped I would encounter another character soon. This game was getting very sick. I doubt even Scott Cawthon would go this far. But I had to get through the game. I had to see why Scott would put such a sick side to this innocent game. I went back to the overworld. The character this time was Classic Chica, and she said "Please protect us." I will, I silently promised her. When the loading screen ended, images which looked a lot like mutilated children flashed across my screen, though it was too late for me to process these pictures entirely. And we were back at Dusting Field, which had gotten even darker and the snow/dust was falling more heavily. To my surprise, the snowman boss wasn't there at the end like he usually was. I decided to explore a little. There was an odd stone with a shadowy Freddy dancing slowly and eerily on top of it. It never did anything, and was just a creepy background thing. I went up to it to see if anything changed. And sure enough, it did. We were in a new, pitch-black world. There was nothing on the screen except for Freddy. He appeared frightened. I walked around a bit aimlessly, and then we got in a battle. We fought two... things. They looked like a mix between a real wolf and a mechanical canine. They were much more realistic than the cartoony graphics usual of FNaF World. They were very dangerous, and I just barely survived the encounter. When they died, they made the sound like the cry of a wolf. When the battle ended, I was sent to another minigame. I was dreading what I would find in this one. I don't think I was playing as anyone. It was a cutscene. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were dragging Classic Bonnie around in a black void. They eventually came to a throne. Fires started to erupt. Then Shadow Freddy took a hammer and pounded Bonnie on the back of the head. Then Shadow Bonnie took a knife and slit his throat. My computer suddenly started acting very weird, the fan in the PC was racing at top-speed and my computer was making weird beeping noises. Then it shut down. Trembling, I pushed the button and turned it on again. My entire hard drive had been wiped out. Except for FNaF World. I had an inner debate on whether I should open up FNaF World again, see what happened, and learn the truth. Or if I should just get rid of it right now, forget it ever happened, and go back to living a normal life. I really wanted to just throw my PC in the dump and get on with my life. I was physically sick at this point and I couldn't stand playing the game any longer. However, I had the feeling that the characters depended on me. That if I abandoned them they would meet a horrible fate. Now I know this may sound ridiculous to you, but I honestly thought there were sentient creatures in this game and I needed to stop whatever horror was killing them. I took a deep breath. And I restarted FNaF World. The title screen had no background at all. There were no animatronics awaiting me. There wasn't even any noise. There was only my save profile. I selected it and was brought to the select screen. I hovered over the faded Bonnie icon and it showed Bonnie with a caved-in skull, lying in a puddle of oil. JJ and Foxy were still dead, and even more decayed than last time. Every living animatronic had a look of fear on their face. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie had disappeared, their icons gone. I chose my parties. I was going to need some new characters very soon. The loading screen. It was Toy Chica. "Evil lurks in the brightest places." We respawned back in the black void. I walked around a little bit. I had no idea where to go. I might as well try to find some more characters. Bingo! I had encountered Phantom Chica. One quick battle later and she joined my team. Then I found Phantom BB and Golden Freddy. Once I wandered around enough, I found a key. It was very realistic, as if it was a real-life key pasted into the game. It was blood red and looked very old. Freddy grabbed it. A portal opened and I stepped inside. Instead of the regular loading screen, I got a message, the same red 8-bit letters as the dead Foxy minigame. "YOU DO NOT HAVE LONG, BILL." I gasped. My mouth hung open. My name is Bill. The game knew my name. I started shaking uncontrollably. I was tempted to just yank the PCs cord out of the wall. But I had to continue. I had to know how this game was doing this and why. The screen disappeared, and Freddy was in a new world. It had a dark-red, fleshy ground. Dead, black trees scattered. Fire was everywhere. And last but not least, it had towering, obsidian statues of Toy Freddy. Freddy was trembling in fear, but I made him move on. Was Toy Freddy betraying us? I couldn't believe it. The fat, lovable bear had turned against us, and possibly killed Fredbear, Foxy, and JJ as well. I was trembling, mirroring Freddy. I encountered a battle. The enemies were giant, bald bears with no eyes and gaping mouths filled with red fangs. Scars covered their bodies. They looked real-life, pasted in a 3D game. They moved very fluidly. They had an attack where they raked with their huge claws, and another where they roared a demonic, high-pitched screech. Whenever I hit one with an attack, a scar would come loose and blood would spill out. They were very tough, but I eventually defeated them, their dying screams fading away as I gathered my EXP and Faz Tokens. This was not normal. Nobody would do this. Nobody could do this. I was starting to think this game was paranormal. I walked around the hellish area and I encountered Springtrap. I took him down and added him to my party. The loading screen this time was Springtrap with "I deserve this." above him. We went back to the overworld. After picking up Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, and a new character called "Cerebral" and fighting through several horrific monsters such as skinned mammoths with three trunks, giant, demonic chickens with scythe arms that laid eggs that hatched into more of them, and photo-realistic copies of my party that dissolved into fleshy endoskeletons that mirrored my every move, we made it to a castle. It looked as if it was made of bone. In front of it was a colossal bone statue of Toy Freddy. Red fire surrounded the castle. Freddy trembled. Springtrap appeared. Freddy demanded he go into the castle. Springtrap begged not to, but eventually relented. I took control of Springtrap while Freddy stayed behind. I entered the castle. Loading screen. It was Springtrap with "Please... Please forgive me." Then we were in the castle, and it looked as if it was made entirely out of meat and bone. Statues of Toy Freddy, some made of bone, some made of muscle, and some made of fat lined a single large hallway. There was nowhere to go but forward. Springtrap moved slowly and was shaking. We walked for a long time. It must have been ten minutes. Then we came to a throne, with Toy Freddy sitting upon it. And then he spoke, and not in text, but in actual voice acting. "You show your cowardly face in my beautiful palace, you son of a bitch? You think you're better than me? You have never experienced true evil. I will strip your flesh and grind your bones, your remains will be nothing but glorious demonstrations of my beauty and might. Engage me in combat, fucker, and you will feel true suffering," he screamed out of my speakers. Then we went into battle. Springtrap was terrified and crying. I chose Springlocks, his strongest attack, but it did nothing to Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy didn't attack. I attacked again with Bite 2. Toy Freddy didn't even flinch. As a last-ditch effort, I chose Rainy Day. Toy Freddy laughed a mighty, evil laugh. The storm clouds healed him instead of hurting him. "Is that all you have, mortal? Is that all you the power you can muster? You have the arrogance to challenge me with your feeble strikes? True power lies in true evil. Now, experience the agony of Hell!" Springtrap broke down, sobbing on the floor. Toy Freddy used a move called Sacrifice. He walked over to Springtrap. He then ripped both of his arms off. Oil and blood were spraying everywhere. Springtrap was too shocked to scream. He then tore open his stomach, his robotic and human insides splattering on the meat floor. Toy Freddy then proceeded to brutally sodomize and rape Springtrap. As his torture went on and on, Springtrap stopped crying and went silent. Toy Freddy then took a stake and impaled it into Springtrap's heart. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie rose from the ground, grabbed him, and slowly descended under the floor. Springtrap died. And to my utter horror, Toy Freddy turned to me. "You may think you're safe, Bill. But I will find you, and I will kill you. Only you and humanity are to blame for my rise. You will never be beyond my grasp. I will see you very soon." The screen went black. My computer started smoking. Toy Freddy's demonic laughter came out of it. I ran out of my room and out of my house. I stayed outside for half an hour, too scared to go back inside and processing what happened. Toy Freddy first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He was never a dangerous or important character, and many forgot about him. Jokes were made about his weight and ridiculous appearance. Even when the Toys are destroyed in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, not a single memory of Toy Freddy is seen, unlike the others. He is completely absent from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and even missed the Halloween update. In Five Nights at Freddy's World, he had the misfortune of being the lowest-tier character in the whole game, with 47 others above him. And as of now, he appears to be absent from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He was never taken seriously. Everyone forgot about him, even his creator. He was abandoned. It appears Toy Freddy had finally snapped and is out for blood, both in-game and out of game. I cautiously went back into my house. I very slowly went back into my room. Everything was quiet. The PC had stopped smoking. I unplugged it, took it out back, and utterly destroyed it with my sledgehammer. I then drove off, went to the countryside, and buried it. I hoped this would stop Toy Freddy. I went back home, and I had an awful feeling. Like how you know something bad is going to happen but you don't know what it is or when it will happen. I could feel nothing but sheer hatred in the air. It was dead silent. I looked at the clock, and realized it was 11:00 PM. I was getting tired. I was afraid to sleep, but I had nowhere else to go. I hesitantly went to bed in my room, on edge the entire time. I had nightmares about Toy Freddy, about him tearing open my stomach and eating my intestines. Of Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie dragging me underground. And I heard Toy Freddy's laugh, a laugh that was nothing but sheer evil and hatred. I felt like I was burning alive. I woke up. I looked at my clock, it was 3:00 AM. I was drenched in sweat. I had managed to turn over to the other side of the bed, and I was lying on my back instead of my stomach, my usual sleeping position. My body was aching. Then I heard it. Something was tapping at my window. Tap, tap, tap. Then around 10 seconds pause. Tap, tap, tap. My heart skipped a beat. I was paralyzed in fear. Tap, tap, tap. I stared at nothing, my body tensed up for around five minutes, and all the while there was tap, tap, tap. I got out of bed and made a run for the living room, diving on the couch. I covered myself with the sofa covering, trembling. I heard Toy Freddy's faint laugh from outside my house. I clung to my covering, not daring to look out of it. I laid there in utter fear until the sun started to come through the windows, and I dared to peek out of my covering. Just my living room. My normal, safe living room. I was too scared to eat, even though I haven't eaten for five hours at this point. I slowly took the covering off of me and sat down on the couch, my body sore from my uncomfortable position. Then I cried. The days went by, me being stalked by Toy Freddy at night. At first it was "tame", such as Toy Freddy tapping at the windows. Then it got more and more intense as the nights went by. I would hear his laugh. Then I would hear him threaten me. I would hear his breathing right next to me. I would see his demonic face in windows and mirrors. I should see his massive frame out of the corner of my eye. I would also see shadowy figures at 3:00 AM. I could not get any sleep. I was losing weight, my hair was falling out, and I was succumbing to illness. As isolated as I was before I started Update 0, I became even more so. I couldn't even leave the house. Toy Freddy would get me. I could hear his taunting and laughing in my mind now, a torture that wouldn't go away. I was sleeping in the couch again. I abandoned my room, the activity had gotten too bad there. I closed the door and barricaded it from the outside. Only the living room was safe now. I suddenly woke up. I could hear deep, heavy breathing. I started crying. It was Toy Freddy. He had finally breached the living room. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and clung onto my covering. A sudden grinding sound was made. Toy Freddy was probably dragging his claws along my wall or floor. Then I heard Toy Freddy's horrifying laugh. "I told you I would come." I then felt him roughly yank me off the couch and throw me onto the floor. I finally got a full glimpse of Toy Freddy. He was eight or nine feet tall. He appeared as his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 self, but now he had blood-red eyes, fangs, huge claws, and was covered in blood. I screamed hoarsely and tried to get up but Toy Freddy kicked me back into the ground. Piercing pain shot through my lower body; Toy Freddy must have broken my hip. Toy Freddy then grabbed me by my hips, ripped off my boxers, and then proceeded to violently rape me. His massive manhood was tearing my lower body apart. I never felt so much pain in my life. I thought I would pass out. When he was finished, he slammed his fist on my back, breaking my spine. I don't think I could have felt any more pain than I have at the moment. My thoughts were becoming blurred. "I hope you feel as much pain as I have," Toy Freddy growled, raising a giant, splintered stake. As a last ditch-attempt, I flung a bottle of holy water at him. I had kept it in my pocket in case he finally appeared. He yelled. The water was burning his skin. I had gotten some right in his eye. I took this opportunity to drag myself out the door. I agonizingly crawled towards my neighbor's door. I banged on it as hard as I could. My neighbor appeared. "Oh, please, take me to the hospital right now," I begged. It took me months to recover from the assault. I couldn't leave the hospital for a month. I was haunted by dreams of Toy Freddy. He said he was going to make my life a living hell. On a laptop, I checked to see if Update 0 was still on gamejolt. It wasn't. It appeared as if Scott had never posted it. I scoured the web looking to see if anyone experienced it, but nothing was there. I tried to warn people online, but whenever I would try to post anything about it, the laptop would break. I'm living in a run-down motel now. Toy Freddy is back with a vengeance. I woke up with scars and claw and bite-marks all over me. I hear Toy Freddy in my head near-constantly. He's going to make my death as painful as possible. I see something. Two shadowy figures. It's him Bill Johnson was declared missing after his mother checked his house after not hearing from him for six months. The house was ransacked, and on the wall of his bedroom were the words "NOTHING IS BEYOND MY GRASP" written in blood. Authorities gave up after three months of searching. Johnson's property is now up for auction, including a television, a collection of baseball cards, and a brand-new computer found in his room. Category:Creepypasta Category:Five nights at freddy's